Restu Mamah
by RaiKuni
Summary: Ketika semangat membara terpatahkan oleh restu keji seorang mertua/ "Kiyomitsu, kawin lari yuk"


Ketika semangat membara terpatahkan oleh restu keji seorang mertua/ "Kiyomitsu, kawin lari yuk"

 _ **Restu Mamah**_

 _Touken Ranbu (c) Nitroplus_

 _-Yamatonokami Yasusada_

 _-Kashuu Kiyomitsu_

 _-Shizukagata Naginata_

 _Warning (s) : ini abal sumpah.. Ga jelas author bikin apa_

Pemuda dengan kisaran usia antara 20-23 itu mendesah, mulutnya komat kamit merapal mantra, entah mantra apa yang ia ucapkan namun itu sedikit membuatnya tenang. Bulir bening turun dari pelipis, wajahnya kian memucat. Padahal hanya untuk hari ini, pertemuan yang bahkan tidak mencapai 30 menit

Pertemuan dengan ibunda seorang Kashuu Kiyomitsu, kekasihnya

Manik biru melirik sebuah arloji mewah di tangan kanannya. Katanya sih buat jimat

Beruntunglah seorang Yamatonokami Yasusada yang statusnya sebagai orang dengan ekonomi diatas rata rata..

Pasti mudah kan ya?

Tapi masalahnya.. Ada rumor yang mengatakan bahwa keluarga Kiyomitsu adalah setannya dunia

Bisa bisa Yasusada pulang dengan anggota tubuh yang tidak lengkap

Ekhem..

Jas.. Oke

Dasi.. Oke

Dompet tebel.. Oke

Kartu kredit.. Oke

Kunci mobil.. Oke

Sip.. Semuanya komplit

Menarik nafas dalam, Yasusada mulai mengetuk pintu kecoklatan dengan perlahan. Bukan sosok Kiyomitsu yang muncul, namun sosok tinggi dengan perawakan menyeramkan juga kuku kuku yang tajam

"Nyari siapa? "

Pertanyaan itu lebih terdengar seperti ' _ngapain lu? Nyari mati?!'_ di telinga Yasusada, menggeleng perlahan.. Yasusada tidak boleh suujon

"M-maaf.. Kiyomitsu nya.. ada? "

Delikan tajam membuat bulu kuduk meremang. Ini orang apa Syaiton? Tapi kan ya... Bulan Ramadhan gini mana ada syaithon yang berkeliaran

Tiga menit berlangsung, dan Yasusada belum diperbolehkan masuk.. Diam diam maniknya memperhatikan beberapa helai rambut gelam dengan ujung kehijauan

' _Sarap ni orang'_

"Masuk"

 **Glek**..

"P-permisi"

Beberapa langkah bagai neraka! Kakinya bahkan gemetar hebat.. Berdoalah semoga kamu tidak melakukan hal bodoh, Yasusada

Sosok tinggi tadi merobohkan diri di sofa, tangan dan kakinya bersilang dengan serempak. Sunggingan senyum terlukis

Bukan..

Tepatnya sebuah seringaian

"Jadi kamu.. Yang mau melamar anak saya? "

Sepasang bola biru mengerjap, oh bapaknya..

"Iya om-"

"TANTE!"

"Eh iya tante.. Maaf"

Ternyata emaknya gaes..

Perut berotot tidak selamanya milik bapak.. Emak pun bisa berotot

"Kamu kerja apa? "

Yasusada mengangkat wajahnya. Percaya diri dengan pekerjaannya

"Saya GM di perusahaan-"

 **BRAAK**

"BARU JADI GM AJA BANGGA! "

Yasusada hampir saja jantungan

' _Kamisama... Tasukete'_

Sosok yang diketahui adalah ibunda Kiyomitsu, Shizukagata Naginata berdeham keras. Tatapannya masih sama, menguliti dan menelanjangi Yasusada dalam diam

Sekilas, Yasusada hampir saja mengatakan bahwa dia adalah ibu tiri Kiyomitsu..

Sampai paha mulus mengalihkan pandangannya

" _Waw.. Bening"_

Buah jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya.. Anaknya cling cling eh emaknya bening..

"Kamu kira saya mau nerima kamu?"

 **Deg**

Segalanya berhenti

"M-maaf tante? "

"Jadi GM aja dah sengak mampus! Gimana mau bahagiain anak saya coba?"

"Saya tidak akan pernah merestui kalian.. Lain kali.. "

"-Jangan datang lagi"

Yasusada tak lagi berkata kata..

Iris itu menusuknya.. Kata kata sederhana mamah mertua berhasil memadamkan api semangat yang beberapa waktu lalu sedikit membara

"Kamu tidak pantas bersanding dengan anak saya.. "

Pemuda biru membisu

Dia gagal menjadi menantu yang sempurna

"Bundaa!! Aku pulang-... "

Baru saja beberapa langkah memasuki rumah, manik Kiyomitsu mendapati sang kekasih yang kini diam membisu

"Yasusada? "

"Oh? Sudah pulang? "

Nyonya Shizu menepuk surai hitam anaknya perlahan, dan Yasusada berani bersumpah bahwa perilakunya 360 derajat lebih baik dari yang tadi

"Makhluk itu mencarimu, bunda tak habis pikir.. Kamu mau bersanding dengan ampas kutek"

Sebuah panah imajer menusuk dada Yasusada.. Membuat nyawanya perlahan lahan mulai keluar

"Ampas... "

Kiyomitsu berlari, memeluk sang kekasih erat. Waah belum jadi muhrim juga dah saling ngembat

"Bunda jangan gitu dong... Walaupun emang bener si yasu ini ampas... "

Jahat kamu

"Dia itu ampas hatiku yang takkan pernah sirna"

Sama aja ampas..

"Kashuu Kiyomitsu!! Bunda tidak akan pernah merestui kamu! Bunda telah menyiapkan jodoh yang terbaik untukmu! "

Petir di siang bolong.. Yasusada menganga tak percaya

" _Padahal duit gue banyak.. Jabatan gue tinggi... Dan elu kagak ngerestuin gue ama anak lu?! "_

"Apa maksud semua ini wahai ibunda?! "

Mulai dah sinetron si kiyo

"Ananda.. Ibunda tau apa yang terbaik.. Kamu diam dan Terima keputusan Ibunda! "

Sama aja lu bedua

"Tapi ibunda! Aku tidak bisa hidup seperti ini lagi! Ibunda.. Dengarkan aku ibunda.. "

Jadi Aruji, inilah alasan mengapa sinetron sangat tidak disarankan untuk anda

"Nagasone Kotetsu.. Lebih baik daripada dia! "

Telunjuk dengan kuku tajam yang barusan di meni pedi itu diacungkan. Mendengar nama Nagasone membuat Yasusada panas

" _Anjir lu dasar kontet.. Lu nikung gue.. "_

"Ananda tidak ingin dijodohkan! "

Kiyomitsu memberontak, memukul meja walaupun kemudian berteriak...

Sakit tau.. Tangan halus ini tidak diciptakan untuk memukul..

Tangan halus ini diciptakan untuk kasih sayang..

Unch..

"Kashuu Kiyomitsu! Jabatan Nagasone lebih tinggi daripada orang biru itu! "

Kiyomitsu menggeram, sedangkan Yasusada hanya bungkam.. Menantu yang baik adalah menantu yang tidak pernah menyela omongan mertua

Lagipula diam adalah emas

' _CEO kah?'_

"Memang jabatannya apa tante?"

Kesalahan besar bila bersuara.. Nyonya shizu bahkan memberikan Yasusada deathglare andalannya

"OB! "

OB..

OB?

Office boy

Cleaning service

Kang bersih bersih...

" _JABATAN GW LEBIH TINGGI OGEEEBBBBB!!!!! '_

"Dibandingkan kamu yang cuman GM.. Nagasone lebih baik"

Ibunda kekasih nya itu menyilangkan tangan, menarik nafas bangga dan di setiap bulu bulu hidungnya, Yasusada yakin...

' _Kiyo, Emak lu bego ya? '_

"Kiyomitsu... Kawin lari yuk"

"-aku dah kebelet"


End file.
